bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Summoners' Research Lab/@comment-27248651-20151124223132
After multiple attempts of failing using a multitude of unit combinations (with what I have of course) and having bullied a friend to changing his lead to Gazia, I was finally able to clear Imperial Ambition - Eriole's Trial. Sharing my experience to you fellow summoners who have not attempted/cleared it yet. Here's my setup: Chrome A (Lead) - Buffer Jewel + Four Bonds Diana L - Existence Jewel + Phoenix Crown Aurelia G - Guardian Shard + Harp of Aurelia Rhoa G - Luna Laguliz + Heavenly Bud Ark L - Malice Jewel + Fallacy Orb Gazia L (Friend) - Phantom Gizmo + Sacred Crystal Note: Only my Rhoa and friend's Gazia are fully imped. Items Brought: 1x Hero Crystal, 2x Fujin Potion, 3x Fujin Tonic, 2x Revive Light, 2x Crescent Dew Mandatory: '''Status Negate. When building your team, absolutely take a unit who can either prevent, or cleanse ''and'' negate Status Ailments. You have been warned. ;) '''Battle Flow: Battle 1 - is relatively easy. I didn't have to fujin my mitigator on the first turn and just whacked Eriole 5* to get the gauges rolling. Things worthy of note are his Damage Reduce/Reflect buff, they can be dangerous on the wrong turns, as well as his Valiant Thrust move, which occurs at 70% and 50% threshold. Also, there's Heroic Anthem every 10% starting at 40%, 30% and so on. Be careful about this since it's almost always a guaranteed single unit kill for those with low HP Pool and without Tridon's Shield. You need at least a UBB 75% mitigation, which you can stack with normal 50% mitigate and Def Buffs to turn this move into a joke, yeah, I tried to survive it so I know. Overall it's a pretty straight-forward battle, just trade blows with him, mitigating, healing, refreshing buffs as needed and watching HP Thresholds. Conserving items here is "highly" recommended, and I can't stress that any more than I already have. If you can pass this without having to use a single item, then props to you. You have just given yourself a bit of an item advantage for battle 2. For more details on Eriole 5* moves, refer to the page above. In my case, I didn't want to deal with Heroic Anthem so I tried to nuke him down to death using Chrome's UBB just after I passed the 70% HP Threshold and got hit by the first Valiant Thrust. Guess what, I misjudged my execution and ultimately, Eriole rewarded me with 1 turn of Heroic Anthem. Yeah... I had to pay the price. Items Used: 1x Revive Light, 1x Fujin Potion (Gomen, Diana-chan!) Battle 2 - Now this is where things get nasty to complicated as f**k! Depending on the units you're using, this may very well be a cinch or a nightmare. In my case, it was so-so. Not too hard but not too easy either, I was just on my toes the whole time since battle start. Anyway, things worthy of note here are again; HP Thresholds for both Tesla and Eriole (he gets summoned by Tesla at her 90% HP mark), Tesla's Dual Elemental Shields (will make your units do piss-poor damage if she has the right elemental shield on), and their nasty Status Ailment Counter buff after getting past either Tesla's 60% HP Mark, or Eriole's 77%, whichever comes first. For more details on both their moves, refer to the above page. Alright, I went into this battle with the goal of neutralizing Tesla first. I didn't want to have to deal with her elemental shields which can ruin a turn or two for me if I wasn't careful. Thank you Rhoa for making it possible. First order of business was to get my OD Gauge ready, since I had to use it in battle 1 in a failed nuke attempt. So I focused my normal attacks on Tesla to build OD Gauge faster, whittling her down as much as I can before she summons Eriole. My Ark's +Hitcount buff from his BB really helped here. Once Eriole popped up, I became extra careful now with using my Healer's (Aurelia) Gauge. I didn't want to waste a potential heal if I didn't need it. When I managed to get Tesla close to 60%, my OD Gauge was up so I UBB'd my Gazia friend to survive the next big attack from Eriole a.k.a Rage of the Past. It hits for crazy damage really and if you make an error or lapse in judgment in passing either Tesla's (60%) or Eriole's (77%) HP Threshold for this, you're screwed my friend. From this point on, the next thing to worry about is their Status Ailment counter. Now is the time to absolutely have Status Negation up at all times. Then there's Tesla's 40% Threshold. Eriole will clean out your BB/SBB Gauges this time, kind of your reward for bullying his sister from the orphanage. Nothing major, just gave a fujin to my mitigator and proceeded with caution. Also, by now I noticed that Eriole's attacks have become stronger, (not to mention RNG seemed to be on his side so he tended to focus fire on one unit) so it was quite a bit of a challenge to keep HP up while having to put up Negation and Burst heal when needed. Tesla also gets an angel idol buff at 30%, so yeah, it's going to be twice to beat for her, and Eriole too. I lost a couple units while bring down Tesla during this phase, making me use all my revives until I finally got rid of her. With Tesla out of the equation, Eriole becomes rather fragile. It's easier to bring his HP down but don't get too excited. His 10% threshold is still a major threat. He will do a massive AoE, guaranteed squad wipe, even through all forms of mitigation stacked + def buffs if you cant kill him by then. In my case, I UBB'd Chrome again and spammed him to death from around 12% - 13%ish down to 0. He revives, threatening me with that massive AoE again but I said, f*ck off! Popped a hero crystal, UBB'd Ark (since he gave me so much trouble before this run) using my last tonic on him and showed him no mercy. Could have done it without using the Hero Crystal but meh.. I wanted to grind him into oblivion and get what's mine. Trial Cleared! Notable Reward(s): Infidelity Orb (100% Boost to Spark Dmg + 15% Boost to all stats) & 1 Gem. Items Used: Everything I packed for this. (Damn!) GOOD LUCK SUMMONERS!